five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 80 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Fallen Angels
Short Summary Long Summary After Fukuro gets dragged away by a group of Coalition grunts, Kiba takes a seat next to Sakura and the Naruto Clone. When asked how she’s feeling, Sakura sits up in much better condition, amazed at how such usually destructive Chakra is a good healer. Sakura then curses herself for losing, thinking she needs more training. Kiba laughs, and admits that if Fukuro had been at full strength, the Inuzuka would have lost. While he doesn’t know how Sakura got beat, Kiba remains adamant that it was a team effort to beat the agent. Sakura pouts at that, saying Fukuro got a lucky hit with his Cartwheel. Akamaru nudges Kiba, who reassures his dog that he just needs to catch his breath after that draining move. Erza keeps her distance and sticks to ranged attacks with her Warrior Angel Armor. Despite the attacks bouncing off harmlessly, Kimimaro is still frustrated that he can’t catch the Wizard. Erza calls the situation a stalemate. Kimimaro stops and explains that a stalemate implies both of them have no way of fighting each other due to running out of effective techniques, and he doubts Titania is out of techniques. Erza admits the point, adding that she doesn’t wish to use all her power against a single enemy. Kimimaro concedes the point, and would agree in any other situation. Although, since he sees himself as needing to fulfill his duty to Orochimaru, the Ninja decides to use his strongest technique. Kimimaro declares that he’s using the final dance, the Bracken Dance. All the Coalition grunts within earshot react with horror and panic, trying to make a run for it. Kimimaro slams his palm to the ground, and Erza immediately evades with a Requip: Heaven’s Wheel. Tens of thousands of sharp bones sprout from the ground while the Sound Ninja vanishes. Naruto, sensing the panic, quickly creates multiple Shadow Clones and orders them to Substitute. They quickly do that with as many people (friends and a few foes) as possible, taking their place to be skewered. Erza sees “Naruto” and gasps in horror as she assumes the worst. Once the Clones poof away, she realizes what happened and thanks her comrade. She then notices how many Naruto couldn’t save, horrified that both Alliance and Coalition grunts were caught in it. Angered, Erza curses Kimimaro for not valuing his comrades, yelling for him to come out. Kimimaro’s voice answers, saying he could care less about the Coalition, and only cares about Orochimaru and his goals. He states he would kill a thousand Coalition soldiers if it would give him the chance to deliver Ichigo to his master, ranting that everything he does is for him. Kimimaro then appears out of a bone behind Erza, and stabs at her with his Flower. Erza holds out two swords to block, but they shatter. Bartolomeo pauses once he notices the bones, wondering where they came from while knowing it couldn’t have been any of the Alliance. He then realizes he made the mistake of stopping his moving legs. The ball, controlled by momentum, just keeps rolling away, much to the Pirate’s dismay. Zancrow watches the ball roll past him, and then looks at the bones, knowing full well who did that. He admits to being shocked at the thought of Kimimaro being capable of such an attack, thinking he was just a one-trick pony. Taking another read on the situation, Zancrow realizes that things are going downhill, hoping that the grunts are keeping Hades and Aizen informed. The Wizard shivers at the thought of the traitorous Soul Reaper, wondering why Hades would trust him with his over-gelled god complex. He then wonders what actions the two leaders will take in light of the situation. Naruto gasps at the recoil from feeling hundreds of clones perish, falling to one knee with the feel of a hundreds of stabs. A Pacifista tries to take advantage from behind, but Ichigo easily decapitates it, and returns to Naruto, concerned. Ichigo asks if his buddy is okay, and Naruto tells him not to worry and give him a moment. He explains that dispersed Shadow Clones return with their feelings and experiences, so his pain receptors were overwhelmed with stabs. Ichigo gets it, pointing out the serious drawbacks of the Shadow Clones. Naruto chuckles that he’s got enough endurance to take it, and gets back to topic by asking who’s ahead in their contest. Ichigo states he has a 2-1 lead, and they won’t count the two taken out by the bones. He compliments his fellow Act on saving so many, while Naruto sadly remembers he couldn’t save everyone. Ichigo comforts him and states he did the right thing saving Coalition troops too, believing they don’t deserve to die because a comrade was a jackass. When an Alliance grunt asks for orders, Ichigo tells them to secure the Coalition grunts and take them away. One of said grunts dejectedly says they don’t want to fight anymore, especially not against someone who saved their lives. Once the grunts are gone, Ichigo and Naruto turn to the Pacifista, with the Ninja asking if the Soul Reaper lied about his lead. Ichigo grins at that, saying he doesn’t need to cheat to win, and Naruto responds by saying there’s no way he can lose. Nika and Sanka surround Shunsui and Jellal, with the commanders at the ready. The two snakes send a Fire Style: Raining Flames, and Shunsui defends with a Bakudō #74: Seiengai. Shunsui tells Jellal to take the snakes out once the dome is down, but Ikka comes up, saying it was foolish to trap themselves in the dome. He breathes a massive Fire Style: Great Snake Flame. Jellal counters with a Eridanus that douses the flames. Angered, Ikka tries to use the steam to cover a retreat underground, but he sees Shunsui above him. Despite the Soul Reaper’s efforts, Ikka is able to get underground. Shunsui tells Jellal to keep an eye on the dome, and while Jellal knows he’s letting his guard down, he trusts his comrade to protect him against Ikka. The dome starts to crack, and Jellal readies his Heavenly Body Magic, knowing that Shunsui plans to turn fire against the snakes. Ikka tries to preempt Jellal’s move, but Shunsui nails the summon with a Hadō #4: Byakuran. While the thick scales prevent a fatal blow, it gives an opening for Shunsui to cut the snake across the neck. It doesn’t kill Ikka, but it’s enough to send him back to Ryūchi Cave. Nika and Sanka yell in concern and fury, with Shunsui telling them they rely too much on trickery, which only goes so far against raw power. They attempt a Fire Style: Raining Flames, which shatters the dome. Jellal then speeds up with his Magic, shocking the two snakes. Jellal states that while the snakes’ fire is powerful, he’s already seen the pinnacle of fire elsewhere. Jellal then unleashes a Grand Chariot, raining down beams of light that defeat the remaining summons, and sending them from whence they came. Shunsui and Jellal rejoin in front of Orochimaru, who laughs at their splendid work, admitting he hoped the summons could hold them off a little longer. Shunsui and Jellal scowl at the way the Sannin used his comrades. Orochimaru just chuckles at that, saying that he only used the three to buy time for a plan, and while he was hoping to save this surprise, he’ll settle for now. Orochimaru then transforms, and reveals that he ate the Snake-Snake Fruit: Model Mamba. Jellal, surprised, asks how he even got a Devil Fruit. The Sannin states that his alliance with the World Government and “Joker” gave him access to Devil Fruits, claiming that he will use this newfound power to become the strongest of the Sannin. Shunsui thinks that a Devil Fruit changes the battle because of how unpredictable they can be, but reminds himself that while Zoans are pretty straightforward, they’re still dangerous. Shunsui warns Jellal that the Mamba is one of the most poisonous snakes in existence, weary of what Orochimaru can do with that, and Jellal thanks him for the warning. The Snake laughs that they can strategize all they want, but is insistent he has the advantage now. Sentomaru coats his entire body in Haki, and explains that since Kimimaro has used his most powerful attack, and Orochimaru has activated his Devil Fruit, he has to show his full power. Gildarts grins at the prospect. Sentomaru shoves an Ashigara Dokkoi Shove, forcing Gildarts back. The Wizard’s love for a good fight seeps through, and he gleefully responds with a Bōfū. Sentomaru tanks the attack, states that the magic no longer affects him, and brings a Kintoki Shoulder Shove. Gildarts crosses hi arm to defend, but Sentomaru’s attack easily breaks through. Gildarts growls at how tough the fight got, but muses that he hasn’t had a good fight in a while, admitting he probably enjoys it too much. Loyd makes his way to a battered Yukino, mocking her by saying she went down easy, earning a curse from her. Hearing a rumbling, Loyd easily dodges Rocker’s Drill and Rock Magic, and smacks the Wizard away with a palm strike. Loyd then laughs at his new amazing power, and tells Bacchus that it was wasted on such a drunkard. Rocker gets up and snarls at the Sternritter mocking the Quatro Cerberus Ace. Loyd laughs and asks how he can stop him, saying Rocker is far too weak to overcome him, throwing in an insult about having to change eventually if he doesn’t want Bacchus’ uselessness to rub off. Bacchus hears all this, and thinks how he’s embarrassing himself on the field of battle, saying it isn’t wild. He remembers his losses against Elfman, Ichiya, and Sting, asking himself about the example he’s setting if he can’t prove his strength and win, wondering if this is the full extent of his wild soul. He remembers being born with so much power, and the years needed to learn to use it, thinking that power was ruining his life until Goldmine came into his life and turned that power into something positive. He remembers that he was born with a lot of Magic Energy, and he was unable to control any of it, being called Bacchus the Destroyer because everything he touched was shattered by his sheer power. The experts were unable to help, so Bacchus isolated himself in the woods, letting out all his power to destroy everything around him so he could exhaust himself and not put anyone in danger, but this meant he was constantly sick and weak elsewhere. One night, he was sitting alone and exhausted, and he heard someone approach, and asks who he is. Goldmine introduces himself, saying he’s been looking for Bacchus the Destroyer. Surprised, Bacchus asks why someone would look for a monster. Goldmine shakes his head at that, thinking that people screwed up by giving up on him, and he asks what makes him a destroyer. Bacchus explains the situation with his Magic, but Goldmine reassures him that he’s not a monster, and just doesn’t know his own strength. Shocked, and used to everyone just avoiding him, Bacchus stands dumbfounded at this man talking to him and saying there’s nothing wrong with his power. Goldmine states that power is like a vice that controls Bacchus and his body, if he wants to improve his situation, he needs to control his vice, and turn that negative into something positive. Goldmine states that Bacchus needs to learn a Magic that’s all about concentration and control. When Bacchus thinks it isn’t possible, Goldmine tells him to wipe that defeated look away, adding he shouldn’t give up before he tries. He tells Bacchus to believe he can do it and free his soul, asking to let his soul go wild. Goldmine promises to be there every step of the way, and asks if he wants to come with him. Bacchus then takes his hand, and the rest is history. Bacchus thinks that he can’t let Goldmine down after he gave him a chance, reaffirming his identity and how wild his soul is. Jinbe walks up, and challenges the Sternritter. Loyd smirks and says he’s honored, thinking taking the former Warlord on would be a good change of pace. Before Jinbe can engage, Bacchus gets to his feet and insists for the fight. Jinbe protests that the Wizard is in no condition to fight, but Bacchus takes the alcohol gourd at his hip, saying he has one more ace, adding that it’s his responsibility to take him down. Loyd laughs at this, surprised the Wizard can still go, and that he doesn’t mind putting out the garbage. Bacchus states he hasn’t shown how wild he can really be, and chugs the entire gourd, much to Jinbe’s wonder. Loyd smirks at one final drink, and charges. Bacchus sways, thinking that the alcohol unleashes his entire wild soul and removes all his restraints from training. Feeling the power rush and dulling his pain receptors, Bacchus knows this will knock him out, but decides to do this for the sake of everyone. Loyd unleashes an Under Moonlight, but Bacchus surprises and unbalances him by knocking it aside. Bacchus strikes with a Luohan Chop to the skull. The force is enough to shatter the surrounding ground, floor Loyd and make him lose consciousness. Bacchus grins, stating that the wild original can’t be beat before falling. Jinbe picks up the Wizard, smiling and congratulating him. Rocker smiles at this, thinking that’s Bacchus. Lucy and Sagittarius look at Berenice, wondering if she’s done for. The Spirit notches an arrow, saying he’ll deal the final blow on Lucy’s order, surprising her. He admits that Celestial Spirits hate killing, existing to bond with people, but their masters’ safety is their primary duty, and considering they’re in a war. Lucy reminds Sagittarius that she sees the Spirits as her friends, not servants, and doesn’t want them killing for her sake. With them distracted, Berenice raises her crossbow and fires, nailing Sagittarius in the chest, who apologizes before vanishing to the Spirit World. Lucy looks at the Sternritter in disbelief, and Berenice shows she used Blut Vene Stiche to harden and stitch the wound together. She starts ranting about having to use the first-aid technique, insulted that she actually had to use it and calls it unforgivable, screaming about who she is. Lucy quickly opens the Gate of the Lion to summon Leo. The Spirit proclaims that the knight in shining armor has arrived. While Lucy changes into her Star Dress: Leo Form, Berenice shouts that a hundred spirits couldn’t beat a Sternritter. Leo questions having to fight a lady, asking if Lucy is trying to eliminate competition, and the Wizard frankly states she isn’t his type. Berenice gasps at that, ranting that just because she doesn’t have boobs like Bambietta or Candice doesn’t mean she’s any less of a woman, boasting that men line up to court her. Leo raises an eyebrow, saying Lucy made the right call, considering her rants. When Berenice blushes, wondering if she was ranting, Lucy adds that she isn’t very smart. This finally reaches Berenice’s rage-breaking point. Berenice fires a volley of Heilig Pfeil, but Lucy and Leo easily avoid it, and the Spirit rushes forward, saying while he’s a gentleman who doesn’t enjoy hitting girls, he’ll do what it takes to protect Lucy. He coats his hands with Regulus Light Magic, and tries a series of punches. Berenice easily avoids them, boasting she’s fought opponents at high speeds for years. Lucy manages to surprise her with a Regulus Lucy Punch to the face, saying the Sternritter still lets her guard down too much. Berenice snarls and curses Lucy, giving Leo an opening he takes advantage of, promising to show what happens when he’s underestimated. He coats his entire light with Speed of Regulus: Hunting Lion, and rushes the Sternritter, almost at light speed. Lucy stands in shock while Berenice cries in pain from the speedy, brutal assault. Leo, having sent Berenice airborne, exits Hunting Lion, and uses Strength of Regulus: Roaring Lion. The punch sends Berenice crashing down, much to Lucy’s cheer. Leo states he’s a combat spirit, and asks if Lucy’s in love with him yet. When Lucy gives a deadpan no, Leo smirks and promises to woo her yet. Berenice’s voice pops up, calling it hilariously sick that Leo would woo a corpse. Leo stays in shock that Berenice could fight after a direct hit like that. Berenice uses Ransōtengai to use Spirit Energy to control her body, saying it’ll take more than that to bring her down. Leo confidently states that she’s one good hit away from losing, saying it’s over for her. Berenice chuckles and asks if he’s sure, internally hating having to use her Schrift. She asks her opponents if they’re truly capable of winning, and are as strong as they think they are. Leo freezes, asking himself if he can protect his owner, and remembering Karen dying because of him. Lucy pleads for him to snap out of it, but then clutches her head and collapses once she feels Berenice’s power. The Sternritter cackles that there’s nothing they can do except self-destructive questioning. She summons a spirit dagger, promising to take her time in killing someone who caused her pain. Berenice screams for death, driving the dagger down, but Lucy catchers her wrist. Lucy chuckles about Berenice’s power, knowing it’s pretty dangerous for someone with insecurities. She states that it only works on someone insecure and doubting themselves. Lucy states that she used to be insecure and doubted her ability, but that ended when she became part of Fairy Tail and had friends believe in her. Lucy coats her hand in light, and Berenice reacts with horror, knowing what’s coming, angrily screaming to be let go. Lucy promises to pay her back for hurting Sagittarius and Leo and shut her up. Lucy slams a Lucy Regulus Impact into Berenice, sending her flying before she hurtles back to the ground, defeated. Lucy grins, saying never to mess with Fairy Tail. She then walks over to Leo, who thanks her for stopping what was happening. Leo calls it pathetic that he, the knight in shining armor and prince, had to be saved by who he’s supposed to protect. Lucy frowns and flicks him in the head, telling him not to forget he’s her friend and not servant. Leo flirts that she didn’t deny he was her prince, leading to her blushing in embarrassment. Jerome lets out a roar, and Chopper yells for Sanji to get behind him. While he wants to argue, Sanji does so, and Chopper protects him from the roar, getting slightly lacerated for his trouble. Killer B, protected by Gyūki’s Chakra, is able to go on the offensive, and after he tells Chopper to keep Sanji safe, he nails the Sternritter with a Tailed Beast Head-Butt. Jerome gasps in pain before yelling in anger and trying to slam his linked fists down on the Ninja. B easily catches the attack, grinning that he can’t be taken out so easily, before sending a Tailed Beast Uppercut. Jerome gives an angry yell, and B notices the ground breaking, and realizes that if this simple yell causes the ground to shatter, he’d hate to see a real roar. He wonders if he could stop that with a Tailed Beast Ball, and asks Gyūki, who admits the only way to know is to force Jerome to full power. If they’re wrong, Gyūki would rather not think about how devastating a backfired Tailed Beast Ball would be. He opts to beat him before he has the chance for a real roar. Sanji watches, and states that they need to help B. Chopper asks what if Sanji got hurt, knowing he’d never forgive himself as the ship doctor if that happened. Sanji walks past him, and states that he’s a fighter who can’t stand on the sidelines. He tells Chopper that he’s a fighter too, and asks him to help take down the Sternritter. Chopper finally remembers that the Straw Hats are warriors. The two go in, with Sanji coating his legs with Armament Haki and Diable Jambe. Jerome notices the Straw Hats, and prepares a devastating roar, but Chopper and Sanji combo with a Roseo Strike that nails Jerome’s face and chest, forcing a cry of pain. Chopper wonders if that did the trick, but Sanji states no guy that big would go down easily, with B agreeing. Jerome gets to his feet, roaring that he’ll kill them. The Sternritter’s wings open up; Sanji realizes he’s going to take flight. When B asks what the problem is, Sanji states that would take him out of their range, leaving him able to actually cause damage with his attacks. Chopper, thinking about what full power could mean, knows that could really hurt the 1st and 5th. Jerome starts flying, and Sanji frantically orders Chopper to hold him down. This briefly stops the Sternritter, but he lifts Chopper up with him. Sanji, cursing, tells Chopper to let go before it’s too late, and the reindeer safely lands on the ground. Sanji asks for ideas. B suggests fully transforming and firing a Tailed Beast Ball, but notes that it’s risky and is open to a roar in response. In response to Sanji’s confusion, B fully transforms into the Eight Tails, amazing the Straw Hats. Sanji asks if the Tailed Beat Ball would work, and B states he’d like to believe it would, but knows what would happen if it fails, fearing Jerome could match the attack. Sanji thinks that puts the Tailed Beast Ball out of the question, and then comes up with an asinine idea, but thinks if Zoro can do it, he can too. Sanji tells B to toss him at Jerome. B is naturally shocked at the idea, calling it whack. Sanji admits it, but points out it’s safer than the Tailed Beast Ball. He explains that while Jerome has power, his body isn’t as strong as B’s, meaning Sanji can take him out if he’s close. Sanji admits he could try Sky Walk, but it would take too long, and he needs the momentum from B’s throw. B gives the go-ahead, much to Chopper’s protest. Sanji gives a confident grin, promising to end the fight. B brings his hand back, and Sanji gets into a sprinter stance, and the Ninja wishes the cook luck with his crazy plan. Sanji laughs and tells B to stick around with the crew if he wants to see crazier. B then throws Sanji up towards Jerome. Knowing he needs all his strength, Sanji tells himself to get mad, and remembers his time at Kamabakka. He yells and curses Kuma and the transvestites. Sanji combusts, amazing B and Chopper. Sanji yells that he’ll burn everything away, and uses Hell Memories. Jerome finally notices the Pirate, and Sanji gets in position with a few momentum-stopping kicks. He then starts shooting down at the Sternritter like a meteor. Jerome yells that he doesn’t like fire, and Sanji retorts that fire doesn’t like him. He nails Jerome in the face with a Hell Meteor, setting the Sternritter on fire. Sanji then activates Diable Jambe, and devastates Jerome’s neck with a Collier Strike. Jerome gets knocked down, and is unable to counter. Sanji follows up with a Poitrine Strike to Jerome’s chest, and a Côtelette Strike to the ribs. Jerome screams in pain, and while it still lacerates Sanji, the Roars aren’t infused with Spirit Energy thanks to Jerome’s mindless state. Everyone watches in shock, and it briefly puts Kagura and Zoro’s argument on hold. Kagura recognizes who’s up there, and Zoro grins at the sight, glad that his rival hasn’t slacked off. Back in the fight, Sanji knocks the air out of Jerome with a Flanchet Strike, and follows up with a Épaule Strike to the shoulder. Jerome yells in anger as he falls, cursing that he hates Sanji. The cook merely states he isn’t fond of him, saying no one hurts sexy ladies in front of him. Sanji sends a final hard Diable Jambe: Flambage Strike. The cook then moves out of the way and gives the word to B. The Jinchūriki charges up his Chakra, aims at Jerome, and fires a Tailed Beast Ball. Jerome gives a scream of pain before his body is completely annihilated. Sanji lands back safely on the ground. B changes back to human form, and Chopper’s Rumble Ball runs its course, making him fall over in exhaustion. Chopper compliments Sanji, and the cook asks if he’s okay with him killing Jerome. Chopper nods and states that while doctors are supposed to value life, he knows they sometimes don’t get to take the paths wanted. B walks over, and calls Sanji insane in a good way, leading to a fist-bump. B also compliments Chopper, saying he’s becoming a real man, and they fist-bump. Naruto and Ichigo stand triumphant over a crowd of defeated Pacifista, and the Ninja asks for the score. Ichigo realizes he took out five, and so did Naruto. They both scream in disbelief at the tie, saying there’s no way they could have lost. They press their foreheads together, glaring in the spirit of insane competition. A familiar voice states his recharge is complete, and prepares to reengage. Bartholomew Kuma has returned. Ichigo warns Naruto about the Paw-Paw Fruit. While Naruto is initially confused at the name, Ichigo admits that while it sounds ridiculous, it’s still dangerous. Naruto grins, excited at the prospect of two Acts of Order finally teaming up against a powerful enemy. Ichigo grins at that, admitting his own excitement, and proposing this to be the tiebreaker. Naruto likes the idea, and the two begin their epic fight with the Warlord. Shunsui reassures Jellal that it’s just Orochimaru now, and cautions his fellow commander to stay on guard, especially with the new abilities. The Snake chuckles at that, saying all the strategizing can’t defeat an elite like himself, and adds they can forget about the numbers advantage. Shunsui senses danger and tells Jellal to move. They just barely avoid a Desert Spada. Orochimaru smirks at the newcomer, saying he’s surprised to get help from him of all people. He boasts that he didn’t need the aid, but adds that goods should not trouble themselves too much. The Former Warlord scowls at the ingratitude, and adds that he’s under orders to turn the battle back for the Coalition. Sir Crocodile turns to Shunsui and Jellal, and asks if they have ever wanted to be a mummy. Omake: Five Worlds War Christmas Special Yuza pleads for Ichigo to repeat their Christmas Tradition, so the older brother takes out ''A Christmas Carol ''and takes a seat. Luffy excitedly joins the audience, with Natsu and Naruto cheering as they come in. He raises an eyebrow at their childish behavior, and states that it’s a story about redemption, which is what Christmas is all about. Once Ichigo starts reading, the scene unfolds, with Kakuzu as Ebenezer Scrooge, and Naruto as Bob Cratchit. The Akatsuki asks why he has to be there, and Narrator Ichigo says there was no one better, and tells him to play the role. Kakuzu plays along and everything goes smoothly until Jacob Marley’s ghost comes in. Much to his horror, Hidan fills the role. The “ghost” gives a knowing grin, and sticking to character in both ways, curses that “Ebenezer” has been a greedy son of a bitch, despite Ichigo’s protest that it’s a family story. Hidan gives the warning he wears the chains because he was greedy, and sees a greater one forming on his old partner. Kakuzu simply states that if Hell runs on money, he won’t mind a few chains. Ichigo insists that “Scrooge” was terrified. “Marley” tells of the coming spirits, begs him to avoid his cursed fate, and bids farewell. Once Hidan leaves, “Scrooge” retires to bed. He’s then woken up by Mavis Vermillion playing the Ghost of Christmas Past, who tells him to take her hand to see what is forgotten. Kakuzu tries to refuse, but Ichigo uses Narrator powers to make Kakuzu’s hand accept. They travel back to school days where “Scrooge” was all alone. He asks why they just cut and pasted his head on a child’s body, and Mavis admits no one got to see Kakuzu as a child. It then shows “Fan”, played by Fū, bringing the young “Scrooge” out of his self-loathing. It then cuts to “Scrooge’s” first job, with Makarov Dreyar playing Fezziwig. It eventually leads to the scene where ‘Scrooge’ is dumped by Isabelle since he loved money more than her. Hilariously, Nami plays the role. Kakuzu curses her for leaving after he tried to provide for her, saying he’s glad she left. Ichigo and Mavis ask for him to stick to the script. Angered, Kakuzu yells for the “Spirit” to haunt him no longer and punches the girl in the face. It then cuts to the boisterous laugh of Whitebeard, playing the Ghost of Christmas Present. Kakuzu protests being dragged along, but Ichigo uses the powers of narration to force Kakuzu’s body to move along, much to his chagrin. Whitebeard first takes him to Fred and his wife and friends, played by Nagato, Konan, and the rest of the Akatsuki. “Scrooge” is surprised that Nagato had nothing but good things to say about him despite brushing him off. He’s then taken to Naruto’s house, with his wife Hinata preparing a meal. It shows the kids, played by Neji, Ino, Sakura, Udon, and Moegi, with Konohamaru playing Tiny Tim. Kakuzu asks how the family can be so happy with so little, and Whitebeard explains that they have each other and that’s enough for their Christmas spirit. He asks if the boy will live, but the “Spirit” grimly states that he sees an empty chair, and that the boy will die if nothing changes. Whitebeard then vanishes, opening the way for the next spirit. Mayuri Kurotsuchi floats in, playing the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. Kakuzu states that he fears him more than any other spirit, and knowing he has no choice thanks to the narrator, decides to ride the crazy train. They then vanish into the future, and hear two men talk about someone who died, and saying they’ll only go if lunch is provided. Kakuzu asks who could cause such hate, much to Ichigo’s disbelief. He then changes the scene to the Cratchit House, where Tiny Tim is no longer present. Mayuri then takes Kakuzu to a cemetery, and to a lonely grave. “Scrooge” then sees his name on it, and starts ranting in horror, asking how this could have happened, even with his hearts. Ichigo growls for him to stick to the script, so Kakuzu asks if there’s time to change, and promising to do so if given the chance. With that, Kakuzu is back in his room, and laughs in joy, promising to keep Christmas in his heart. He then runs to the window and offer to pay for a boy to buy a Christmas Goose, and the Akatsuki belatedly realizes what he said in horror. His body then moves on its own, giving money to everyone in need, creating Kakuzu’s own personal Hell. Next day, he waits for a late Naruto. Kakuzu starts to rail on his poor assistant, but then asks the Narrator in terror if he really has to say it. Ichigo gives the order, and Kakuzu yells that he’s going to his Naruto’s salary. In tears, Kakuzu states that-much to his own protest-he’ll raise the salary and help Naruto’s family. Ichigo states that his word was kept, and Tiny Tim viewed him as a second father. Kakuzu tearfully yells that he hates the Narrator and Christmas, but he’s drowned out by Tiny Tim’s “God bless us, everyone”. Ichigo then notices his sizable crowd, who then applaud. Yuzu calls it wonderful, while Naruto mutters about the “Scrooge” being an ass for breaking character. Ichigo smiles at the reception, knowing that Christmas is about being with loved ones. ND2014 speaks up and compliments Ichigo before turning to the audience. He wishes everyone a Merry Christmas, calling it a special time of year for everyone wanting to experience joy on this holiday. The author reminds everyone that Christmas is not just a sale or the general holiday insanity, but a time of togetherness with loved ones. A chance to give joy and remember what’s really important. The Spirit of Christmas can be kept all year, and be a reminder to be better people. ND praises Dickens’ genius for writing this story about redemption. He then wishes one last Merry Christmas before ending the Omake. Appearing Characters Kiba Inuzuka Akamaru Sakura Haruno Erza Scarlet Kimimaro Naruto Uzumaki Bartolomeo Zancrow Ichigo Kurosaki Shunsui Kyōraku Jellal Fernandes Orochimaru Gildarts Clive Sentomaru Loyd Lloyd Yukino Agria Rocker Bacchus Groh Goldmine (Flashback) Jinbe Lucy Heartfilia Sagittarius Berenice Gabrielli Leo Jerome Guizbatt Tony Tony Chopper Sanji Killer B Gyūki Kagura Mikazuchi Roronoa Zoro Bartholomew Kuma Sir Crocodile Omake Yuzu Kurosaki Ichigo Kurosaki Monkey D. Luffy Natsu Dragneel Naruto Uzumaki Kakuzu Hidan Mavis Vermillion Fū Makarov Dreyar Nami Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate Nagato Konan Hinata Hyūga Neji Hyūga Ino Yamanaka Sakura Haruno Udon Moegi Konohamaru Mayuri Kurotsuchi ND2014 Abilities Magic * Requip ** Warrior Angel Armor ** Heaven’s Wheel * Heavenly Body Magic ** Eridanus ** Grand Chariot * Bōfū * Drill and Rock Magic * Under Moonlight * Luohan Chop * Star Dress ** Leo Form *** Lucy Regulus Impact * Regulus Light Magic ** Regulus Lucy Punch ** Speed of Regulus: Hunting Lion ** Strength of Regulus: Roaring Lion * Tailed Beast Ball Jutsu * Shikotsumyaku ** Bracken Dance ** Flower * Shadow Clone * Substitute * Fire Style: Raining Flames * Fire Style: Great Snake Flame Haki * Armament Haki Devil Fruit * Snake-Snake Fruit: Model Mamba Kido * Hadō #4: Byakuran * Bakudō #74: Seiengai Schrift * the Yourself * the Question * the Roar Quincy Powers * Blut Vene Stiche (German for "Blood Vein Stitch) * Heilig Pfeil * Ransōtengai (乱装天傀, Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit) Weapons * Pacifista Techniques * Ashigara Dokkoi Shove * Kintoki Shoulder Shove * Tailed Beast Head-Butt * Tailed Beast Uppercut * Diable Jambe ** Flambage Strike * Roseo Strike * Sky Walk * Hell Memories * Collier Strike * Poitrine Strike * Flanchet Strike * Épaule Strike * Desert Spada Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 79 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Who's the Top Dog? Next Chapter: Chapter 81 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Devilish Fiends Category:Anemones Plains Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign